A Golden Knight
by Arebus
Summary: A perfect sunset shared by a fiery blonde and her gentle Knight. Short summary I know. Let me know what you think and shoot me a message if you've got some advice.


Hey all! I know I just put out my first fic and I should probably be doing other things right now, but I'm bored and calculus sucks anyway. So, this is just a little one shot that I had bouncing around in my head. Personally, I love the ship of Jaune and Yang, so I figured I'd add another story for them

The sun was low on the horizon, the evening skies a blazing orange gently mixed with scarlet streaks, a cool breeze moving through the air. Yang looked from the skies to the blond head resting in her lap.

Jaune Arc. Her shinning Knight. Make no mistake, Yang Xiao-Long does not need someone to save her from a fight nor will she. But Jaune was still always there. When she didn't know how to help Blake, he was there to listen. When Yang got into a fight with a nest of Deathstalkers, he was there to be her bastion. Yang had learned why Ozpin had made Jaune leader of Juniper, and it had nothing to do with his combat ability or even his tactical mind.

It was his aura.

There was no question that Jaune had one of the largest aura's anyone had ever seen, and if you ever got him angry enough for him to show it, one of the most powerful. But it never seemed to help him attack faster or hit harder like Yang's. It seemed like it always grounded him. It was the second year for JNPR and RWBY, and Jaune had gone from being the strategist to being the unyielding wall that the Grimm could never break. Whenever the two teams worked together everyone knew who would be holding the line.

Ruby could put out major damage and she very rarely needed to worry about being hit, but she needed time during fights to get her mind right. To lead she needed to be able to survey her surroundings, but few enemies would afford her that luxury.

Weiss was powerful, but she needed time to rest and recover. She truly embodied being a glass cannon.

Blake was stealthy and smart, but she couldn't take very many hits. Her fighting relied almost solely on striking first and ending the fight before it started. If she couldn't, then she needed a way to relocate without being seen.

Yang herself had problem of burning out. She could deal massive damage and take just as much. But once her semblance had eaten through her aura reserves she would need to rest for a good while before being combat ready.

Pyrrha was always well balanced during a fight. She could hold a position, outrun certain enemies, move quietly, or be a distraction. The only problem she had was that her entire loadout lent itself to fighting one on one, which made sense for her tournament lifestyle. If too large a group of Grimm came after her, she would need someone to watch her back.

Ren had much the same problem as Weiss. He was very powerful and very durable, but his fighting style was an incredible drain on his stamina. If his fight lasted for too long his form would start slipping, and when your fighting relies heavily on acrobatics that becomes a rather large problem.

Nora was the absolute powerhouse of JNPR. She could take anything a fight could dish out, retaliate ten-fold, and keep it up for hours on end. But she could easily slip into a battle haze, losing track of enemy positions and what the actual objective was.

All of these problems seemed to disappear with Jaune.

Ruby would always have a position to safely survey the combat zone, Weiss always had a place to recover, Blake could always count on the enemy being distracted by Jaune leaving her free to move as needed, Yang never needed to worry about getting hit if he was nearby, Pyrrha always had a stalwart defense to rely on, Ren could always catch his breath without worry, and Nora always had Jaune to keep her focused on what was important.

Yang was broken from her reminiscing by the head in her lap stirring. She let out a very un-Yang like giggle at Jaune's peaceful face as he slumbered, but regretfully it was time that they returned to the dorms.

"Jaune. Hey, wake up sleepy-head. Jauuuuney~"

Jaune's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he was graced with the image of an angel looking down at him. Her golden locks splayed out behind her lazily shifting in the wind, her amethyst eyes twinkling with amusement, her smooth lips curved in a gentle smile.

"Hey beautiful. Was I asleep long?" Yang trailed her hand against his jaw, brushing her thumb across his lower lip.

"Only a few minutes, but it's time to head back to the dorms. I don't want to risk Goodwitch finding us." Jaune nodded his head as he stood, offering a hand to Yang. They walked in peaceful silence back to the dorms, Jaune's arm wrapped affectionately around Yang's midriff and Yang's head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Jaune stopped them outside the door to JNPR's dorm as he took Yang's hand in his own. He gently cupped her cheek as he looked into her eyes. Yang started to lose herself in the intensity of his azure gaze when he spoke;

"I love you Yang. More than anything."

Before she could even open her mouth to reply, she felt a gentle warmth against her lips. Yang slowly melted against him, overwhelmed by the genuine affection Jaune poured into the kiss. She had been waiting for this since they started going out. Jaune always let her determine what they did and when they did it, but she had wanted Jaune to take this step.

And she couldn't be more pleased with the results. Yang started feeling a bit mischievous and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. She felt him tense against her and begin to open his mouth, when the sound of high heels rang throughout the corridor. Suddenly the warmth of the kiss was replaced by icy dread.

Goodwitch.

 _Knew I was forgetting something._ Yang lamented in her head. Though before she could get too upset, she was literally swept away by her knight. Jaune swiftly carried her through the door to JNPR's dorm, and placed her on his own bed like she was made of porcelain. The rest of JNPR was away for various reasons, though Yang couldn't bring herself to care about that right now. As Jaune laid his armor on the floor and took off his shirt, Yang's breath caught in her throat.

 _Am I ready? I love him but can I? I don't know if-_ Her mental rambling was cut off by a sweet kiss from Jaune. He laid next to her and wrapped her in a gentle embrace.

"Relax, I'm not ready for that either. But if you don't mind, I always felt this room was a little too cold?"

Yang smiled softly at his gentle approach. She returned his embrace, nuzzling her nose to his. She could already tell that this would be the best sleep she ever got.

"I love you too, Jaune."

 **Okay! So, there is my second attempt. I'm not entirely confident in trying to convey emotion like some other writers. If you want to read some really fantastic Arkos stuff, go to Solora Goldsun's stories. Unfortunately, they needed to take a break from writing, but they have really good stories. Anyways, comments are definitely welcome and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
